Her Secret
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome let out a short lived scream when she felt him sink his teeth into the base of her neck. With eyes wide she put her hands on the wound and felt a small trickle of blood trailing down to her chest. She turned her gaze to Kouga...


**Thanks to Megi Keishii for being a beta-reader for this story, much appreciated!**

**AN**: Yes, I am aware that I'm a pathological liar when it comes to updating in a specific order and time frame. But really, who cares its still a fic and you don't even have to worry about it getting updated! Unless of course anyone wants me to take it farther than this...

**Song**: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows)

**Band**: Fall Out Boy

**Pairing**: Very weird Kouga/Kagome

**Rating**: M for stuff that you'll just have to see for yourself

**Setting**: AU at a school dance prom _thingy_...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this song, Fall Out Boy does. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own a dollar (actually just a dime) and a dream.

**Note**: Words in **bold **are song lyrics and words in _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

His blue eyes watched intently as he scanned through the crowd of people in the large gymnasium. Sweat covered bodies rubbed up and down against each other to the pulsating beat that pumped through the large and numerous hidden speakers.

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But we never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters **

Kouga finally found the person he'd been looking for, her long black hair was swept up into a bun with a few curls hanging around her face and slender neck. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he caught her laughing at something one of her many friends said. Clearly, her beautiful smile was not only contagious to him, the group of girls surronding her soon joined in with giggles of their own. The girls all stood around her, and Kouga imagined they were complimenting her on her beautiful blue dress, her lusterous hair, her flawless skin and her date.

The smile dropped as he looked towards the hanyou that stood some feet away from her with his own little crowd of so-called friends. They all sported white, collared shirts with an assortment of vests and ties that matched their dates' dresses. The halfling, ever the cocky bastard, forwent the tradtional matching with a nearly blood red vest that stood in stark contrast to Kagome's glowing royal blue gown. He stood in the thick of the boys with a smirk playing on his lips.

How Kouga longed to tear that little bastard's throat out, he had everything and he just kept taking. He stole the love of his life and he was going to pay for it.

**If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
(your secret's out) **

The wolf demon's attention went back to the group of girls, his eyes narrowed when he noticed she was gone. He searched the crowd to find her and saw she was on her way to the bathroom, part of her floor sweeping dress was in her hand as she managed a light jog in her heels. Kouga began walking in her direction and by the time she left the restroom, her face more relaxed, he was leaning against the wall near the door. She bumped into him, not noticing him and presented him with a smile.

"Oh, hi, Kouga." She said to him oblivious to how deeply he inhaled, letting her scent of jasmine take over his mind, causing his heart to beat faster.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter **

"Kagome..." Kouga trailed off.

She looked back up to him at the mention of her name."Yeah?" She asked him, her face showing a puzzled expression.

"Can you come with me?" He looked at her with innocent eyes, knowing she would have never suspected herself to be in danger with anyone she knew.

"Sure." Kouga grabbed her arm gently and began walking towards the back doors. He still heard the music after the heavy emergency exit doors closed behind them. He began walking faster up the hill their school stood at the base of. Kagome struggled behind him, the bottom of the dress, her heels and dirt refusing to get along well.

"Kouga, wait! Slow down!" The words came out in gasps as she tried to catch up to him.

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored**

"We have to hurry or else we'll miss it." He continued his fast pace with Kagome tripping over the rocks and tree roots. They went through the thick forest that surrounded the school.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon..." The hill incline of the hill was getting much steeper and Kagome had given up on trying to keep her dress clean. Dirt and dried leaves were clinging to the bottom of the gown and had long a ago won the battle against the girl. There was no longer any grass as it all had ebbed into the gravel and dirt they were traveling on.

Kouga stopped and Kagome, only paying attention to the ground before her, ran into his back. She would've fallen back down the hill if he hadn't turned around and grabbed her waist. "We're here."

"Thanks," She steadied herself beside him. "But what is-" She stopped short, her words stolen from her by the sight she saw. They hill led up to the edge of an extremely high cliff and below them was the sea, vast and beautiful, glowing in the dying light of the setting sun. The reds, oranges, and yellows all blended together and reflected against the surface of the water, creating a stunning sight.

Kagome turned back to Kouga, her brown eyes searching his blue to find words the she wanted to say. He began leaning towards her and soon his lips were brushing softly against her own.

**We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
(your secret's out)**

He remembered how many times this had happened before as she moved her lips against his. His hands were running up and down on her sides while her own were settled between them, bracing on his chest and rubbing on his shoulder.

He pushed her against a tree and felt her long legs wrap around his waist. His lips left a moist trail from her own, along her jaw line and onto her neck. He heard a moan escape in the form of his name as he continued his journey on her soft skin.

"Stop." Kouga looked up at her and saw her staring at him with a confused but lust filled gaze.

He leaned close to her, feeling her legs drop, he grabbed one of the smooth appendages and began to rub softly. "Why?"

"Because..." She trailed off with a moan as his hands started to massage her inner thigh.

"Because what?" He lowered his head to her neck.

"Inuyasha will-" Kagome stopped short when she heard a loud and hostile growl. Kouga had frozen in his spot, though she felt his chest virbrating from the sound he was emitting. His mouth hovered a few inches away from her neck, his sharp canines jutting out.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter**

Kagome let out a short lived scream when she felt him sink his teeth into the base of her neck. With eyes wide she put her hands on the wound and felt a small trickle of blood trailing down to her chest. She turned her gaze to Kouga, her shock still evident within her brown eyes, completely speechless.

His face was twisted into a deep scowl, "You belong to me and if I ever hear that mutt's name out of your mouth again, I'll-"

"Stop it, Kouga!" Kagome was in tears, shaking under his firm grip.

"No, you're mine and I will never let you go..." Within seconds his mouth was over hers, sealing her terrified cries with deep, passionate kisses. He began ripping at the skirt of her dress and soon most of the bottom was pooled at her feet in tattered pieces. Kouga felt her try to push him away and soon a very hot and painful feeling spread throughout his body. He jumped away from her and the strange sensation began to ebb away. He turned his furious gaze to her as he felt his body heat up with an entirely different feeling.

He watched as Kagome's eyes widened again, this time with pure fear. Before he could blink she was off running. His head was spinning with overwhelming emotions. Lust, hate, anger, and desperation all led his body and his irrational actions. His inner youkai had completely taken over and it wanted Kagome, dead or alive.

**I used to obsess over living  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you**

His head turned to the sound of Kagome's feet pounding against the dead and dried leaves. His gazed flicked from the tree she had taken off from to her dress which seemed to be slipping inbetween the growing shadows the huge trees offered. Within seconds he was in front of her, and before she realized what happened, she was on her back, air whooshing out of her lungs as she landed. She looked up, thinking she might've run into a tree but her eyes widened as her gaze met an angry blue glare.

"Kouga..."

Suddenly his hands were wrapped around her neck, cutting off her supply of oxygen.

"Kouga!" She let out a raspy cry for help in the form of his name, hoping he would stop.

"Shut up."

"I can't..." Her nails scraped at his hands in a futile attempt to get him off. Her breathing had become erratic and her eyes began to flutter close as unconsciousness started to take over her.

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**

Suddenly his grip loosened and she took a deep breath of air into her lungs. Once she regained he normal breathing pattern, her heart began to beat at a steady pace. That calm was soon shattered when she felt Kouga pulling at her dress.

"What are you doing?" She sat up immediately and her eyes widened as she watched in horror as the corset styled bodice was ripped to shreds with his sharp claws.

He pushed her back to the ground, "Shut up."

"But I spent months working and saving for this dress." She complained, forgetting that the dress was the least of her worries. "This was Inuyasha's favorite out of them all-"

She was cut off when Kouga's hand was suddenly over her mouth. He was directly over her and his body was pressed against her own. He let out a menacing growl that vibrated through his chest and shook Kagome to the bone.

"Didn't I tell you not to say that shitface's name?" Eyes that were a perfect match for the blue of Kagome's dress flashed red momentarily as they nearly pierced through her soul, shooting a dose of fear through her body. The pressure of his claws on her face reminded her that he expected a reply but she could only nod dumbly.

"I told you before you're mine and I'm not going to let some little piece of shit hanyou take you away from me."

**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters **

As he removed his hand from her mouth and continued to strip her, Kagome's head began to spin as the gravity of the situation hit her. _'He's going to rape me.'_ It was so simple but yet like a complex math equation in her mind. Herself and her longtime friend on a forest floor... How did that add up to her getting raped? She watched with a detached feeliing as he all but ripped off his own shirt.

She'd seen it on the news and heard rumors about girls she didn't know but all those stories were always so far away that they hardly deserved a second thought from her. But now, here she was and she didn't need to think about it because it was becoming her reality. Soon, she was shaking and tears were trailing down her cheeks and barely stifled sobs were slipping past her lips.

His lips were suddenly crashing down on her own, delivering a bruising and possessive kiss. _'No!'_ Her mind was screaming for her to make him stop but she didn't know how. True she had miko powers but they weren't developed enough for her to do more than just get him angrier.

His lips were on her neck, sucking on the wound he'd created. It sent a rush of feeling through her body that she didn't want. His hands were exploring her body, leaving a trail of heat that led to her stomach. More tears fell from her closed eyes as she felt her body betray her. She let out a whimper that Kouga mistook for a moan.

**I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one **

Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly felt full, tight, pleasure, and pain all at the same time. He began moving again and soon the pain slipped away, and was replaced by wave after wave of pleasure. But beyond the physical, she felt an intense fear.

_'I don't want this, I can't want this!'_ Kagome's mind was in overdrive, trying to figure out how to make her body stop feeling like this. How to stop it from wanting more. Her mind was screaming 'No' but both she and Kouga heard only her cries of '_Yes!_' mixing in with his grunts as she meet him thrust for thrust.

There was a pressure buliding in the pit of her stomach, waiting to be released. And after a few more pumps, she was there, her mind reeling in unbelievable pleasure. In some deep recess of her mind, she was still crying _no_ but the volume had turned down on the refusal. Kouga finally stopped after reaching his own climax and had rolled over to his side, pulling her close to him.

She turned towards him, trailing a finger down his bare chest with a smile on her face to match the grin on his and asked in a low voice, "So, when are we going to do this again, Kouga-kun?"

**And it's mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter**

* * *

**AN**: Before you go off and say I'm bonkers and it didn't make any sense, you're right. Well, not really, it's supposed to be **his** mind and her body's lust over she doesn't matter. And she's also got a little case of split personality disorder, where her alter ego comes out when Kouga wants to have sex and he starts out raping her and then it turns consensual when the Innocent Kagome hides away and Lustful Kagome comes out.

Yeah, doesn't make too much sense (unless you read a book called _Nervous_ by Zane, then you know exactly what I'm talking about) but it'd still be nice of you to review.


End file.
